1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding mask put on by a user during a welding process for protecting user's eyes and face, and more particularly to a welding mask employing a connecting structure of an LCD shielding screen, in which the LCD shielding screen is easily attached to and detached from a welding plane of the welding mask and the LCD shielding screen is safely connected to the welding plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various welding operations generate several dangers, such as strong harmful rays and splashing of base metal onto a user's face due to momentary heat of a high temperature and resistance. Accordingly, it is well known that a welding mask for protecting user's eyes and face from the above dangers during welding is used.
As shown in FIG. 1, a welding mask comprises a welding plane 10 having a transparent window 12 formed through the front surface thereof for covering a user's whole face, a wearable band 20 put on by a user at his/her head and connected to the welding plane 10 using a rotary shaft 22 for rotating the welding plane 10 up and down at a designated angle, and an LCD shielding screen 30 installed in the rear of the transparent window 12 of the welding plane 10 for protecting user's eyes from harmful rays generated from a welding operation.
The LCD shielding screen 30 comprises an LCD panel installed in a case for allowing a user to look outside therethrough and shielding harmful rays, a control unit for detecting the harmful rays generated during welding to operate the LCD panel, and a power supply unit for supplying power to the LCD panel and the control unit.
Accordingly, the LCD shielding screen 30 contacts the rear surface of the transparent window 12 of the welding plane 10, as described above, and is simultaneously fixed to the welding plane 10 using bolts so that the LCD shielding screen 30 is not easily detached from the welding plane 10.
The above-mentioned connecting structure of the LCD shielding screen 30 to the welding plane 10 of the welding mask causes an inconvenience in replacing the LCD shielding screen 30 with a new one. That is, when the LCD shielding screen 30, which is damaged, needs to be replaced with a new one or the transparent window 12 of the welding plane 10, which is used for a long time, needs to be replaced with a new one, the LCD shielding screen 30 must be separated from the welding plane 10, thereby causing an inconvenience in loosening and fastening a plurality of the bolts. Accordingly, an improved connecting structure of an LCD shielding screen for a welding mask has been required.